


Non-con rescue

by Cirilla9



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abduction, I like him very much, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Right?, Sudou is a cute psycho, i guess, if one is high as a kite, there can't be really a consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: A missing scene from Finder series - the epic kidnapping from a hospital. In other words, everything chapter 54 should be about.





	Non-con rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I joked in the summary. In truth this is just an excuse to write some Mikhail/Shuu porn.

'A foreigner?’ the thought crossed Sudou’s mind as he watched the tall European enter the hospital room. The man had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a three part suit. (A former model in Sudou noticed at once, with appreciation, it was Armani’s.) Sudou would classify the man as a typical businessman if not for a few odd details that made him stood out. For example the colors of clothes were reversed – a proper serious financier wouldn’t put on a lighter shaded suit over the darker shirt. Not to mention the earrings, or the funny colored tie, or eye-catching belt buckle. And a fedora hat in his hand.

Sakazaki slid after him to the room, telling something about ‘the biggest customer’ by the way of explanation but Sudou barely paid any attention to him, instead focusing on the stranger. Something about the ghost of a smile playing on his lips made Sudou feel endangered. He was tied to a hospital bed, laying there helpless, exposed to the other man’s assessment.

The man watched him with mild interest from his part, sliding one of his hands into his pocket. Then events happened almost too quickly to register by Sudou’s painkiller’s slowed brain. The syringe was retreated and the blonde man was at him in few strides. He injected something to the IV before Sudou managed to voice his protests.

In this light, if his hair and complexion were darker, if his eyes were gold instead of blue… Looking only at the silhouette, Sudou could almost imagine it was Asami who stood near his hospital bed, fumbling with the drip-bag. It was his last semi-conscious thought before his eyes closed and sleepiness overtook him as the liquid reached his veins.

\- What the fuck do you think you are doing? – asked Sakazaki, watching the scene agape. – What did you give him?

\- A sedative, - answered Mikhail unconcernedly. – He’ll sleep for few hours.

\- But… you said you wanted to meet him.

\- And that was the truth. Just not the whole of it. Don't worry about your friend. He'll be safer with us than with his former boss. You could call it a rescue mission even.

There was some commotion at the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The young policeman, seemingly just after finishing the academy, that stood the guard before the suspect’s hospital room, put his hand on the gun holster as he saw the group of men approaching. They looked like the bad guys, all black dressed and grim faced. Also, with considerable muscles.

\- You cannot enter, - the youth said to the men in what he hoped was an authoritative voice. His hand was still on his gun, ready to snatch it out like during the exercises, though his fingers shook slightly.

Aleksei measured the cop in one look. Then he pulled a pile of banknotes from his pocket and offered it to the law officer.

\- Go have some coffee, boy, - he said. – We need you blind for a while.

The youth hesitated, biting his lip. Finally he made the decision, comparing the amount of money and the number of men around him, drawing the only logical conclusion – he took the offered bribe, walking away from his watch.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakazaki became even more perplexed as the group of bodyguard-looking men marched into the room, shoving him off their way.

\- Take him, - ordered Arbatov, indicating the unconscious manager at the bed, - be quick about it. We’re leaving before the hospital stuff will notice the missing patient and becomes nervous about it.

\- Y-you can’t just take him like that! – protested Sakazaki, still fighting to wrap his mind about what was actually happening before his very eyes. Usually he was a confident man and not used to be unsure of what’s going on.

Mikhail smirked at him.

\- Watch us, - he said, and walked out, leaving the job to his men which were detaching all medical apparatus from Sudou’s senseless body already.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

\- What do you mean he disappeared? – asked Kirishima the fidgety doctor before him. – He escaped?

\- We’re not sure. We called the police already, they should arrive here shortly. Maybe they will establish what exactly happened.

\- Wasn’t there a policeman at his door?                    

\- He says he walked away just for a moment, to a coffee automat. When he came back, the room was empty.

Kirishima swear in his mind. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Ryuichi. For now, he could just gather as much information as possible and the person that could know anything was the cop.

\- Can I talk to him?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The black van sped through the city roads. Inside was a driver and several armed men in the trunk. On the floor laid lean blond figure, still in a hospital gown.

\- Well, isn’t he a pretty piece of ass? – commented one of the soldiers.

\- So pretty I could mistake him for a male slut, - said the other one.

The first one laughed.

\- I heard he was a model, - put in some younger mercenary. – Isn’t that the same?

That earned chuckles from the rest of the team, until one of them called:

\- Shit, I think he’s waking up.

And in fact Sudou groaned at the floor, his eyes fluttered open.

\- What- - he rasped, taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t a hospital. – Where am I? – his voice sounded harsh from being unused for long.

Men standing around him, holding rifles, ignored him. He realized they were in some mean of transport as he felt the floor moving and heard the buzz of the engine. He tried to raise, propping himself up on his arms but that caused ache from his gunshot wounds seep through his body. He dropped to the floor with a moan of pain.

\- Do something with him. I’m not gonna ride all the remaining rout with him whimpering like that, - scowled one of the soldiers.

\- Hey, fuck you. I was shot, it hurts, - hissed Sudou from the floor.

\- Just give him more of these painkillers he was drugged up with in hospital, - suggested one mercenary. There was some shuffling among the kidnappers as they moved to try out this idea.

The whole group still treated the Japanese as if he wasn’t there. Or rather – as if his opinion was meaningless. Sudou hated it when people underestimated him like that. Though there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

\- Who the hell forgot to bring the fucking drip-back?! – roared a man who seemed to be a leader here.

\- How should I know we were to take it as well?

\- Yeah, boss said: ‘take him’. Didn’t mention the IV.

\- Idiots!

\- Maybe give him something from our stuff?

The leader considered the younger man.

\- All right, - he said finally. – Let’s try it.

Then someone was pulling a syringe from who-knows-where, the other pulling out the drugs from the hiding place in a car; and the two men grabbed Sudou’s arm despite his physical and verbal protests.

\- What the fuck?! – he yelled at them without much effect. – You can’t! Let go of me!

But the hands gripping his arm didn’t budge, and soon he felt a sting of a needle as it pierced his vein. Sudou had experimented with the drugs beforehand but he wasn’t a connoisseur or an addict to know immediately what they gave him. But then this, along with the fact that he was kidnapped, ceased to be a problem. He felt the pleasant heat spreading from his arm to the rest of his body. Gunshot wounds stopped hurting him. Adrenaline coursing through his veins accelerated the work of the drug and Sudou felt nice, relaxed and warm. He smiled languidly at the men above him. Life was so awesome.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

\- What the fuck did you give him? – asked Mikhail as his men delivered Sudou to him. – He’s completely out of it.

Sudou, standing moderately upright only because two men held him in that position, smiled stupidly at everyone and, from time to time, tried to embrace one of the soldiers holding him. Aleksei shuffled his feet.

\- He woke up during the ride.. We had to improvise.

Mikhail came one step forward, took Sudou by the chin and turned his head to look him in the face. The Japanese melt into his movements docilely, not putting on any resistance. His pupils were dilated so much his eyes seemed almost black, there was an unhealthy glow in them, his cheeks were blushed and his skin hot.

\- Did you give him an aphrodisiac? – asked Mikhail incredulously.

\- It was the only thing at hand, - shrugged Aleksei. – It dulls pain so it served the purpose.

\- And what am I supposed to do with him now?

Meanwhile Sudou managed to tilt his head so that Mikhail’s thumb was close enough to his mouth for him to reach with his tongue. He licked at it. Now more amused than annoyed Mikhail slid his finger to trace the outline of Sudou’s lips and the Japanese caught the digit with his teeth and begun sucking at it suggestively.

 - Leave him to me, - decided Mikhail, dismissing his men. – I’ll try to… interrogate him.

Aleksei left the room first, the two holding the captive followed him. Mikhail had to slid his other arm around Sudou’s chest while taking him from them to keep him from falling down. The Japanese wrapped himself around him immediately.

\- Hey, hey, not so quickly, - told him Mikhail, pulling him away at arms’ length distance.  – I suppose you aren’t gonna talk in this state, are you? Because, you see, I need a few information from you.

Only lust clouded, uncomprehensive eyes stared at him in response. The pink tongue emerged from Sudou’s mouth, licking his lips, catching Mikhail’s attention.

\- Then we can as well make a better use of that skilled mouth of yours while you’re at it. – He shifted his palms from Sudou’s arms to his shoulders and applied little pressure there. – Kneel, - he said and it was obeyed promptly.

Usually Mikhail preferred things to be the other way around. To be at someone’s mercy; someone that could hurt him, beat him, cause his skin to break and spill his blood. It was exciting. But such rush of power that having a man kneeling at his feet provided also wasn’t bad once in a while.

He unzipped his trousers, pulling out his hardening cock. Sudou leaned forward instantly, eager to start. Mikhail’s hand at his shoulder stopped him.

\- You want this? – the Russian breathed, stroking himself leisurely.

\- Yes, - whined Sudou, - please.

\- See? You’re starting to talk. It’s a progress, - praised him Mikhail in a little strained voice. Every gasp Sudou took was a hot puff of breath caressing the head of his cock.

He eased his hold on Sudou’s shoulder, letting the drugged man have his way. He exhaled as hot lips closed around his penis. Instantly Sudou begun to suck, without any prelude, working his mouth almost too firmly in his careless enthusiasm. But Mikhail liked it rough. He let the man keep the rapid pace, looking down at Sudou bobbing his head back and forth. He enjoyed both the sensation and the view. Sudou’s hair was long just enough to wave slightly at the movements of his head; and his technique, though uncoordinated now due to his addled state, spoke of some experience. The former model slurped at the penis like he was a hungry child given his favorite ice cream. Every wet drag send sparks of pleasure up Mikhail’s spine.

Sudou took it deep but not enough to gag, and Mikhail kept himself from thrusting into his throat at sheer willpower, then retreated until only the cock head remained enveloped in the hot wet cave of his mouth and sucked there with doubled vigor, causing Mikhail’s pulse and breathe to quicken.

When Sudou teased the slit of Mikhail’s cock, pushing with the tip of his tongue, Mikhail pulled him away, catching his breath. The blowjob was nice but he still needed the information.

The Russian dragged the younger man up to his feet. Sudou’s eyes were glazed as before, his lips swollen and red. Hospital gown made him appear vulnerable though overall he looked cute in his disheveled state.

Mikhail, driven by fleeting temptation, kissed him, tasting himself in Sudou’s mouth. The other man clutched to him desperately, responding with clumsy movements of his tongue, shifting it alongside Mikhail’s.

The Russian pulled him back again, gently but firmly, gripping the hair at the back of his head.

\- More, - whimpered Sudou. – I need-

\- I know, - said Mikhail agreeably, - I will give you more.

The Russian pushed with his whole body, forcing Sudou to move a few steps back until the younger man hit the edge of the desk. Mikhail regretted there wasn’t a bed in the room but desk was next best thing. He would prefer the softer surface because of Sudou’s fresh wounds but it should be ok as long as he was careful.

The desk gave the other man some support and Mikhail could stop keeping him upright with both hands. He slid one beneath the hospital robe instead, traced it upon the inner side of Sudou’s thigh until he reached his cock, fully erect. He took a hold of it and a satisfied sigh escaped Sudou’s lips. At the first stroke the younger man moaned and his hips started bucking in time with Mikhail’s hand’s movements.

\- Sudou, - murmured Mikhail to his ear, hoping to gain his attention. – I need you to tell me something.

The Japanese just kept wriggling and grounding his hips. Mikhail paused, stopping his hand, keeping it on Sudou’s penis but not moving at inch even though Sudou kept undulating his hips.

\- No, don’t stop, - panted Sudou as his hips bucked, trying uselessly to gain some friction.

\- Hey, Shuu. You aren’t listening. You have to focus.

Sudou made the effort to look at him rather than through him but his eyes were still need driven. It was useless. Mikhail changed his approach, reaching to one of the drawers for lube. First they had to work it out of Sudou’s system a bit.

He stepped back, turned Sudou around and came nearer again to trap Sudou’s body where he wanted it, leaned upon the desk. The action caused his still hard penis brush at Sudou’s ass. The other man panted like a dog in heat already. Mikhail covered his fingers with lube and brought them to Sudou’s hole, slipping one inside. The smaller man clasped tightly around him, whimpering and writhed his hips back as if trying to impale himself more. So Mikhail added the second finger and moved them slowly back and forth a few times, before scissoring them.

Sudou’s noises of pleasure, his little whimpers and moans, increased in volume and intensity. Damn, but the youth was hot, squirming at Mikhail’s fingers like that. the Russian felt his erection harden even more.

He added one more finger and slickened his cock with the other hand. Then he pulled Sudou’s hospital gown even higher, taking his fingers off which gained him a complaint groan from the other man. He put his hand on Sudou’s back, careful to omit all the bandages beneath the fabric, and pushed him lower onto the desk. Then Mikhail penetrated him in one slow thrust.

Sudou moaned like a whore beneath him, his fingers flexed, trying to catch the surface of the desk. Mikhail withdraw and pushed back in, earning another moan from the man. He repeated the action a few times, savoring the pleasure the other’s body gave him, tight, smooth and hot around his cock.

Sudou trembled underneath him, the sweat broke on his skin. His animal moans started to resemble human words. Mikhail took his time, fucking him.

The heated exclamation of approval seemed to change the cadence somewhat, sounded almost like someone’s name. Mikhail leaned over Sudou.

\- What did you say? – he asked near the sweated man’s ear.

Sudou gasped for air a few times in time with Mikhail’s thrusts before managing to repeat, louder and clearer this time.

\- Ah-asami- he panted.

Mikhail pulled at his hair, wrenching his head up and back.

\- Oh no, sweetheart, - he said to Sudou, not pausing in the shoves of his hips, - if you are going to scream someone’s name in my bed, it’s gotta be mine or none.

He thrusted in and up somewhat viciously but Sudou didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he ground his hips harder back. Pleased, Mikhail let his hand wander to Sudou’s neglected penis and started to caress it in time with his pushes. Sudou melted into his touch, uttering mewls that brought little kitten to mind.

\- But since you’ve already mentioned him, - panted Mikhail in voice harsh from arousal, - it quite involves him. Dracaena, – there was a minute tension in the body beneath him, which was a good sign. The troublesome blonde clearly recognized it, - does that sound familiar to you? You are the manager there, yes?

\- Was, - gritted Sudou.

Interesting. If there was an open strife between Sudou and Asami, not just some minor dirty dealings committed in secrecy, that presented a whole lot of new possibilities of questioning Sudou.

\- Oh, troubles in paradise? – asked Mikhail, smirking. – But surely Asami wouldn’t replace such a skillful man as you? With whom could he do that?

\- I told it.. – whined Sudou and his voice took on a new timbre, that sounded hurt. – Kazumi is unreliable and that other guy from conveying, that…

\- Yes? – prompted Mikhail, making his movements slow and long, both these of his hand and cock. – Keep talking, - he urged. – Tell me the name.

Sudou casted him a glance over his shoulder and for the first time it was a little alert. Mikhail swept his hand over the head of Sudou’s cock, twisting his wrist, and all the suspicion disappeared from Sudou’s eyes, as they rolled over in pleasure.

\- The name, - reminded Mikhail gently.

\- Hiroshi, - gasped Sudou. – I’m better than him at the job.

\- Of course you are, - told him Mikhail. – Is there someone else?

Sudou considered it, then listed a few more names, generally defaming his competitors in Asami’s businesses. He obviously liked to complain. All the time Mikhail stroked him, caressed him, whispered endearments and kissed on the scruff of his neck. He fucked Sudou, questioned him for information and made a mental list of Asami’s dealers’ names.

When Sudou run out of the Asami’s associates, more quickly than Mikhail would have liked, there was one more information he wanted to extract.

\- You’re doing great, - he praised Sudou, playing with his chest where the skin was uncovered by linens. – Would you like to come?

\- Yes, - answered Sudou immediately, the drugs still made him needy even though his mind cleared a bit. – Please, make me-

\- Shh, - Mikhail put a finger to his delirious lips, - you don’t need to beg for it. I just want you to tell me something instead. Tell me about Asami’s trade routes.

Sudou was silent. His brain started to function enough for him to put up a little resistance it seemed. But Mikhail still got the upper hand. The primary urges often won in contest with the reason. He stopped all his movements, staying inside Sudou but keeping still and let go of Sudou’s dick. Sudou twisted on his cock, trying uselessly to resume what they were doing. He attempted to bring his own hand to his penis, desperately needing friction there, but Mikhail easily caught his wrists.

\- You liked it? – asked Mikhail, shifting his hips minutely to indicate what he meant. – You want us to continue? Yes? Then be a good boy and keep talking.

\- No, - sobbed Sudou, writhing in his grip. – Please, I-

There were tears in the corners of his eyes. Mikhail kept invariably immobile.

\- I can make you come – he promised. – I will. You just need to tell me. What means you used to transport goods? Ships? Cargo or passenger? Who’s bribed to aid? Where are the magazines? Which firms are cover-up? C’mon, kitten, I know you know it. We can help each other.

\- I don’t… - started Sudou in trembling voice. He swallowed and started again. – There is a store in the harbor, the one I kept Takaba in. But they could change it already. I- - he inhaled shakily, - I’ve never met the dealers in person. They left the goods in a signed place, then we picked it up. With Sakazaki and the rest I’ve told you about already. Please, that’s all I know, - he writhed with doubled effort, - let me- just move, please. Touch me.

Mikhail put a hand on Sudou’s cock and stroked once. The Japanese sobbed in relief. But Mikhail wasn’t done with him yet.

\- You must know something more, - he muttered. – You were Asami’s right hand in that club. Let’s try this… What is the next planned transport?

Sudou whined and trashed in Mikhail’s grasp but the Russian held him firmly.

\- You’re so close, - he murmured seductively in Sudou’s ear, squeezing his cock, - that hard-on must be painful.

Sudou tried to move once more but he was slighter than Mikhail and weakened by the blood lost due to the gunshots.

\- Vietnam, - he cried finally. – The next cargo comes from Vietnam. There is a ship destined to arrive to Tokyo Harbor at 6th this month. It carries guns and ammunition.

\- See? It wasn’t that hard, - smiled Mikhail and resumed fucking him, aiming at his prostate, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Sudou came undone in his hands in a matter of minutes, crying out and spilling over Mikhail’s desk. Mikhail followed him with few more shoves, coming inside of him with a growl. The pleasure and calmness flowed through his veins and he dropped to the desk, catching himself with one arm from falling onto Sudou’s injured body, supporting his weight onto the surface of the desk instead. The feeling of victory over Asami was almost as good as the orgasm.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The next day Sudou hardly looked him in the eyes and pretty much avoided everyone’s company.

\- Why the long face? – asked Mikhail conversationally, sitting next to him.

Sudou casted him a brief glance, then looked away quickly.

\- We did… Did we- ah- - the young Japanese stumbled on his words, blushing madly.

\- That’s the cause of your worry? – chuckled Mikhail. – No need to feel so down. You were great.

Sudou kept staring at the floor, clearly uncomfortable. Mikhail continued to smile at him, amused. Suddenly Sudou shifted as if some distressing idea hit him.

\- Oh fuck, - he said as if just remembering it. – I betrayed him.

\- Just a little.

Sudou slumped and hid his face into his palms.

\- What will you do with that info? – came his muffled voice from beneath his hands. – You won’t use it to harm him?

Mikhail ceased to smile, looked at him a little sharper.

\- Why should you care? He ditched you, didn’t he? What is it with all of you to be so infatuated with him and, second in the row, with that boy of his? First Fei, now you. And he doesn’t give a fuck. And that boy – I’ve met him, nothing special. There are hundreds like him. Not worth all the trouble… Speaking of which, - the smile returned to Mikhail’s face, - Sakazaki mentioned about your action with Takaba. What exactly did you do to him?

Sudou peered at him from behind his hands, spreading his fingers. Mikhail looked genuinely interested. Well, it was as good topic to talk about as any and certainly a better occupation that to think about his ruined relations with Asami over and over again.

\- I was angry at him so I kidnapped him. – He begun reluctantly. – Because it was all his fault! If the brat hadn’t taken that photo, Asami wouldn’t found out and I’d manage to settle everything in time… And not only that! The kid was everywhere lately, disturbing the work, snooping around the business. I had a feeling that where I turned, he stood already with his camera. And my boss… -  he took a deep breath.

Mikhail didn’t interrupt him.

\- I just wanted to get rid of the brat, - started Sudou anew. – To make him stop getting in the way all the time. But then, as I had him in that warehouse, bound and helpless and completely at my mercy..  and he still talked to me like an equal. Like we were on the same level. But we aren’t! I run a casino, Asami’s trusted me with so much, the considerable part of his business depended on me… And he never once looked at me how I wanted him too! And at the same time there was that brat that crawled into his bed. He’s so beneath me. There is nothing he has better than me: looks, position, connections – nothing. And yet Asami has eyes only for him. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I’ve worked myself – I couldn’t gain as much attention from him as Akihito had without even trying.

As he spoke, getting more and more emotionally involved in the story, the strange gleam appeared in his eyes. They shone but in a different way than yesterday when he was drugged up, Mikhail assessed. The light that sparkled in them now spoke of madness. Mikhail liked that very much.

\- So I got this idea, - Sudou continued, - that if I killed him, if I was the one to end his life, then Asami would finally break that cold attitude toward me. I would have a chance to see his emotionless posture he displayed around me shatter to dust. And that, the crack in his façade, the wound at his very heart that would probably never heal, that would be all my making.

Now Mikhail watched him quite entranced in the show.

\- So I took out my switchblade knife and put it to Akihito’s neck. The skin was so tender there, he was so fragile, his life was completely in my hands. One movement of my arm and the favorite fucktoy of Asami would bleed to death. He didn’t scream… it would be even better if he did. – He looked at Mikhail and his expression sobered somewhat as if just he was reminded he had an audience all the time. – So what? You’re gonna lecture me now like the rest of them? Not gonna say how pitiful it was? Go on.

Mikhail was silent for a moment in which Sudou expected another rant will fall on him but then the Russian started to shake with giggles. He just burst out laughing openly and didn’t stop for a long time. When he finished, he wiped tears of amusement from the corners of his eyes.

\- Oh my God, Shuu. No wonder Asami’s mad with you. I got a chance to mess up with his boy once, he didn’t take it smoothly back then but this… You’re awesome, man.

Sudou saddened.

\- He won’t forgive me this.

\- Hey, don’t be sad, - Mikhail nudged him with an arm. – So, you’re into knife-play, eh? – he winked at the Japanese. – Actually I think your story was pretty damn hot. We could roleplay it once in a while if you are interested.


End file.
